Optical sensor systems, particularly cameras for covering the surroundings of the vehicle, have been increasingly used in vehicles for several years. By means of special electronic devices and software, these systems can take on various functions that assist the driver, which is why such systems are also called assistance systems or driver assistance systems. Some of these assistance systems are already capable of performing autonomous or semi-autonomous driving maneuvers, e.g., performing maneuvers in order to get into and/or out of parking spaces.
For example, a system for assisting the driver when he or she gets into a parking space is known from DE 10 2009 057 837 A1. In that case, the system serves to assist the driver when he or she gets into a parking area of a vehicle garage. The surroundings of the vehicle are covered by means of a camera system. The images of the surroundings are analyzed by means of an image analysis method in order to detect the garage entrance of the vehicle garage. After the detection of the garage entrance, the image of the surroundings is analyzed, by means of a mark recognition method, for at least one mark arranged on a back wall of the garage. After that, the position of the vehicle relative to the garage entrance and the mark is determined and control signals indicating steering angles required for steering the vehicle into the parking area are generated depending on the determined position of the vehicle.
The control signals may be indicated to the driver as steering advice or supplied to at least one control system in order to realize semi-automatic or fully automatic driving of the vehicle into the parking area.
For assistance systems for performing autonomous or semi-autonomous driving maneuvers, sensor systems capable of covering the complete surroundings of the vehicle (panoramic view (360°) around the vehicle) can be used nowadays. The output signals of these sensor systems, which are in the form of detected objects around the vehicle, can be used to perform driver assistance functions. Concerning this, DE 10 2006 036 933 A1 shows a method for generating an overall image from at least two overlapping individual images, wherein cameras arranged on a motor vehicle acquire the individual images and an image processing device puts the individual images together so that the overall image is formed.
Systems as described in DE 10 2006 036 933 A1 are also referred to as top view systems or omnidirectional camera systems. Top view systems typically comprise several (real) image acquisition cameras arranged in or on the vehicle. Image data are generated from various regions of the surroundings of the vehicle by means of said image acquisition cameras and then subjected to different transformations in an electronic image data processing device and a complex image of the complete surroundings of the vehicle is generated, whereby, e.g., a view of the surroundings of the vehicle from a perspective above the vehicle roof (bird's eye view) can be obtained, i.e., the image by a (virtual) camera above the vehicle is generated. The overall image can be continually displayed to the driver of the motor vehicle on a display device in order to, e.g., make shunting or parking maneuvers easier. It is also possible to process/analyze the overall-image data by means of assistance systems for performing autonomous and semi-autonomous driving maneuvers, e.g., for object detection or for the derivation of control commands, e.g., for the control of the vehicle steering gear, gas and brake(s).
However, the process responsibility of assistance systems that serve to perform autonomous or semi-autonomous driving maneuvers, e.g., maneuvers performed in order to get into or out of parking spaces, is especially high. In particular, other road users (e.g., passers-by) must not be endangered and the ego-vehicle or other vehicles must not be damaged. This must be ensured at any time during an autonomous or semi-autonomous driving maneuver.